


For Better or Worse

by Nichiiro



Series: Keeping up with the Nikiforovs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, Family, Fluff, Forgivness, Heartbreak, Illness, M/M, Marriage, Pride, Romance, Shame, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Swearing, Twinning, argument, victor flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiiro/pseuds/Nichiiro
Summary: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki have been engaged for a few months and everything has been perfect! That is until Yuuri discovers Victor's secret. Yuuri is heartbroken and Victor can't cope. Their first real argument causes Yuuri to leave and re-think his relationship.





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a LONG time so I am very rusty. I'm here to wreck some ships, ya'll!!! >:-D 
> 
> Tbh I've been nervous about posting this because I know this a precious ship (one of my favorites), but there is a lack of this side of their relationship. They're human after all so I feel like the bad side of their relationship should be explored too. So hang on for the shit show! Victor is a mess and Yuuri is petty. We'll see how this goes!

For Better or Worse

 

“Yosh~” Yuuri grunted as he stood up with a full laundry basket. He propped his leg onto the threshold of the linen closet and balanced the basket on his thigh as he carefully hung the clothes. He accidentally dropped one of Victor’s nice shirts on the ground, and as he rose again he bumped his head into the closet shelf, causing the shelving to dislodge and all the contents on top to fall to the ground.

“Oh crap!” He exclaimed in a hushed voice, hoping his fiance hadn’t heard the commotion. Fortunately the television was up loud enough to drown out the noise happening in the closet.

Yuuri plopped the laundry basket down and began picking up the various books and doo-dads that fell to the floor. His eyes landed on a large and rather unusual book. He propped it on top of the rest and examined the cover. Embossed on the front cover was ‘Seraphim Preparatory Academy 2007’ and in the bottom right, a smaller, gold ‘V.I. Nikiforov’ in fancy Cyrillic font. Yuuri’s eyes beamed.

It’s Victor’s high school yearbook! He’s never shown this to me before

Yuuri glanced down the hallway towards the living room. The TV was still blaring; the coast was clear. He poked the tip of his tongue out as he pried the book open and fanned through the pages. He started with the freshman class, then proceeded to the proceeding classes only searching in the ‘V’ section. 

“Bingo!” He cheered quietly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and brought the book closer to his face. Victor’s photo was as gorgeous as expected. His hair was long, but tied into a ponytail. His features were much softer back then, which instantly made Yuuri coo aloud. He wore the standard school uniform and sat in the same pose as the other senior boys, yet somehow his image seemed to shine brighter than the rest. 

Yep. That’s the Victor I remember. This was the year of your Senior Debut. 

Yuuri’s cheek started to flush as he cooed over the adorable, prepubescent version of his lover, but a lump caught his throat as he continued to examine the page. He squinted as much as possible to make sure he wasn’t seeing double, but indeed he wasn’t. Yuuri felt his cheeks becoming even hotter, but it was different. Yuuri was getting pissed.

 

-  
He marched down the hallway toward the living room, year book in hand. He approached the silver-haired man, watching as he sat entertained by reality television. He dropped his head in attempt to maintain his temper, but Victor’s bright mood sent him fuming. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri snapped.

Victor, as innocent as could be, muted the TV and glanced back at Yuuri and shot him a cute, heart-shaped smile, bless his heart. “Yuuri! You’re finished with the laundry? I’ll get the next load, okay!” He beamed. His smile slowly tapered away when he noticed the lack of eye-contact from Yuuri, and when he noticed what he was holding in his arms his expression soured. Without saying another word, Victor slumped down the couch until he was no longer visible from the other side of the couch. 

It was no good. Yuuri plopped the book onto Victor’s crown. “Vitya, I was doing some cleaning when I noticed this book,

 

“I curiously flipped through some pages until I could land eyes on my true love, Victor Nikiforov, and sure enough, I spotted your bright shining face with very little effort.” Yuuri spoke using a suspiciously chipper voice. Victor continued to shrink into the couch.

“Yeah, so...do you like the picture?” Victor asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Sure, but…” Yuuri continued, “ As I was saying, I found you with very little effort, but I got more than I bargained for.” Victor covered his face with a pillow just wanting it to end. 

“Who is ‘Katariina Nikiforov’, Victor?” Yuuri questioned, now sitting beside Victor on the couch. “She has a remarkable resemblance to another Nikiforov that I know. A Nikiforov that happens to be in this room right now.”

“Yu~uri,” Victor cooed, “I was going through a phase at the time! My parents forced the school to let me take two school photos! One as a boy and one as a gir-” 

“Thats bullshit, Victor,” Yuuri abruptly interrupted. “She’s much shorter, and the hairstyle and color isn’t the same! And I know you wouldn’t be caught dead with a hairstyle like that. Even in 2007.” Yuuri opened the book to the page his thumb was hold and held it in front of his fiance’s face, forcing him to acknowledge the truth. The other Nikiforov in the book did share a strong resemblance to Victor, especially the eyes and mouth, but the hair was frizzy and wild, unlike Victor’s fine and shiny hair. 

“ Victor, are you related to this person?” Yuuri asked sternly as if ready to explode if he’s given the wrong answer. Victor surrendered and nodded defeatedly. “She’s your…” Yuuri probed, “Vitya, you have a small window of time to explain before I become angry.” He stated as calmly as his composure would allow.

“SHE’S MY TWIN SISTER, OKAY?!” Victor cried, “You really shouldn’t be snooping in my things, Yuuri! That’s private and you’re being rude!” Victor grabbed the other end of the book to swipe it away, but not before Yuuri pulled it away from his reach.Yuuri could feel the hair of his arm stand as his patience was wearing thin. 

“Wow. Not only do you have a sibling, but a twin.” Yuuri spoke dryly, removing the glasses from his face and setting them on the coffee table. That wasn’t a good sign for Victor. Yuuri only removed his glasses for skating, sleeping, or when he was about to have an episode. He was sure this would be the latter. “Don’t you think that is important information to share with the person you want to marry?”

 

“When did you plan on telling me?” he demanded, red in the face and ears.

“Well you see..” Victor started, twirling his thumbs, “It was a surprise. Surprise, Yuuri! I have a family!” Victor playfully wiggled his fingers beside his face, hoping to snap Yuuri out of his mood, but it only earned himself another night in the dog house. 

That’s it! You want to play this game? Fine. Buckle the FUCK in! 

Yuuri slammed his fists onto the table, causing everything on top to rattle, and startling Victor into an upright position. Tears burned the corners of his eyes, and his fists remained clenched until his knuckles turned white. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Victor Nikiforov!” Yuuri shouted, finally making eye contact with his fiance. Victor reclused to face away from Yuuri. Angry or sad, he couldn’t stand the sight of seeing someone cry, even Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyebrows were as furrowed as they could get, his teeth were slightly bared, and his angry tears slid down his cheeks like acid. 

 

“Yuuri,” Victor choked out, barely making a sound with his small voice. He was backed against the wall with this one, but he couldn’t give into it. Yuuri wasn’t ready for this truth. Not yet. But there was no telling him that in his current state.

“You’ve never told me about any family. Not even about your parents! I bet…” Yuuri closed his eyes and exhaled shallowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Tell me, Victor...does your family know about me?” Yuuri demanded through gritted teeth. Victor’s silence was loud and clear, but that wasn’t enough. Yuuri wanted him to say it. To admit it with his own voice and not avoid the truth with his million dollar charm. Yuuri was now standing directly in front of Victor. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. If looks could kill Victor would be a dead man. 

“Yuuri...it's no-” Victor trailed off.

“TELL ME, VICTOR!” 

“No.” Victor mumble quietly, hoping it was enough to satisfy his question.

“‘No’ What?! Do they know? Or do they NOT know? OSHIERO!” Yuuri choked out in thick dialect. 

“No….my family doesn’t...know about...you.” He stammered out, finally reconnecting eye contact. Big mistake. Yuuri’s mouth was agape and the tears streamed down his scrunched up face. Yuuri dropped his hand from his fiance’s face and back away, still carrying the same expression of utter disbelief. Victor stood and reached out for Yuuri before the contact was broken from Yuuri swiping his hand away from Victor’s reach. 

“Don’t touch me…!” Yuuri hissed. “YOUR FAMILY DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT ME? WHAT THE FUCK, VICTOR?! “

Victor made another attempt to soothe his angry lover, but was rejected once again. “Yuuri, please calm down! It’s no reason to get so worked up!” 

“What do you mean?! You LIED to me!” Yuuri protested.

“I didn’t lie, I just didn’t tell yo-” Victor started to defend himself before being cut off.

“SO YOU LIED, THEN! That’s literally the definition of lying!” Yuuri corrected, point a stiff finger to Victor’s chest. 

“Yuuri, hear me out please…” Victor begged, protecting his chest with his palms. He made every attempt to grab Yuuri’s hands and hold them still, but dude was fast. 

“Are you ashamed to be with me, Vitya?” Yuuri questioned with a weak voice.

“No, it’s not like that!” Victor shrank like a puppy in trouble. 

“I don’t believe you!” 

“Please, trust me on this, dear. That’s not the reason.” Now Victor was becoming annoyed as he rubbed his throbbing temples. 

“Then tell me why I’m only learning about this today?” 

“I can’t...really say when you are angry like this” Yuuri rolled his eyes at this and threw his arms in the air.

“UNBELIEVABLE!” He shouted. 

“I swear to you I will tell you everything when you calm down…” Victor final captured his hand, rubbing his hot skin with his cold hands in attempt to calm his nerves. No luck.

“You know what? I’m going to check into a hotel tonight.” Yuuri declared, yanking away from Victor yet again and marching for the bedroom.

Victor made a last attempt to calm his fiance down by following after him, but was met with a slamming bedroom door in the face instead. Victor gave the door a solid knock. 

“Yuuri, don’t do that! Please...I’m begging you,” Victor leaned his forehead against the cold door as he listened to Yuuri opening and slam-closing several drawers. “Please, Yuuri, let me in!” He begged once more. Completely defeated, he leaned his back against the adjacent wall and slid down until he was on his butt. 

“Please...I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he whined in the most pathetic voice Yuuri had ever heard. 

Victor was living his nightmare in this moment. To be rejected by the love of his life because of something he did wrong. It was a disaster before it became a problem and he didn’t know how to fix it. No. This wasn’t a nightmare. This was his hell. 

 

Moments later, Yuuri emerged from the bedroom with a duffel bag wrapped around his torso. Victor sulked as he watched his lover walk out of his sight without saying a word. Minutes after the door slammed shut Victor’s phone chirped loudly in his pocket. It was Yuuri’s text.

‘I’m going to Minako’s place. Don’t contact me for twenty-four hours.’

And that was it. Victor expelled a breath through his nose before winding his arm back and chucking his phone down the hallway, surely breaking it into several pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Follow me on Tumblr for some of my YOI related arts (victuurigomi.tumblr.com)


End file.
